Raven
by Rave-Rave-Raven
Summary: ‘Manipulative Bastard….’ She thought, ‘Can’t he fight his own battles' That old fool, how she hated him. Raven Potter, twin to the famous Harry Potter, has come to hogwarts. Set in fifth book, horcruxs not included. Manipulative Dumbledore.
1. Raven Potter

Preview Chapter, please rate and review :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

-x-

Raven Aerith Kyoto stared blankly out the train window, her luminous green eyes now dull, her pouty, full cherry red mouth downturned. A long sheet of shimmering blue black hair, completely drenched with rain, cascaded down her alabaster back, dripping water onto the cheaply carpeted floor below her. It had been fourteen years now, fourteen years since the murder of her parents by the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

Raven Aerith Kyoto (Potter), twin to Harry Potter, had finally been discovered by (in her opinion) the manipulative, conniving bastard, Albus Dumbledore, and had just arrived in Britain all the way from New York, America. She tore her eyes away from the depressing scenery outside and let her gaze linger over her surroundings in disgust. The train taking her to Britain was cheap and tacky, and the Giant, Hagrid, that was accompanying her was a absolute oaf.

Now he ducked into the small compartment and beamed at her. "Yer almost there, Raven." He beamed. "Once we get yer ter Britain Albus will be waiting fer us with a portkey to Hogsmeade." Raven answered this only with a nod, and turned to face the window again, her features briefly distorted with disgust. She had only met Albus onced before, who pleaded with her to come and help Harry defeat the dark lord, who had returned. She had refused, resulting in her kidnapping by Hagrid for her 'safety'.

'Manipulative Bastard….' She thought, 'Can't he fight his own battles? He was ready to abandon me without a second thought when he thought I was useless, and he was ready to ruin my life when he needed me.'

"Yer got eyes just like yer mother's, yeh know, just like yer brothers too." Hagrid said in a soppy voice. Raven grunted in response.

Harry, Harry, Harry. Poor Harry. Raven had read the papers, heard stories. Albus had thoughtlessly destroyed his life. How could he cope, she wondered, with all of this. How could he let himself be used?

The train shuddered to a stop and she glanced out the window, spotting Albus almost instantly. He was dressed in a pair of long purple robes, and his silver hair was so long it almost touched the ground. Raven felt a surge of disgust rush through her.

That old fool, how she hated him.


	2. The Sorting

I definitely wouldn't call Raven a mary sue. She has her flaws.

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

-x-

The castle was magnificent, but Raven was in no mood to admire the scenery. The feast had just begun, and to her disgust she had been sent along with the first years too be sorted. People openly stared at her, and she felt herself flush with shame.

She was dressed in the school uniform; altered, however, to fit her form. The one she had been given was about six sizes too large, but at least it wasn't too long. Raven was extremely short, and she might have been able to fit it among the children if it wasn't for her other features. Raven was very thin but well endowed, and her lips were full, red and sensual. Her green eyes slanted slightly, and her nose was thin and slightly long. Her hair, now that it was dry, was shiny, long and thick. All in all, she was very beautiful, and she knew it, causing her arrogance.

Her eyes now narrowed as the professor reached her name.

"Raven Potter"

Immediately the hall erupted in whispers and one of the teachers, an ugly, pudgy woman who resembled a toad leant forwards and widened her eyes with horror, her mouth agape. Raven's mouth flickered upwards into a smirk as she strutted forwards, and placed the hat right on her head.

Almost as soon as the hat was on her head she heard it scream out to the hall 'SLYTHERIN'

The hall went from loud to deathly quiet in a matter of seconds. Raven turned to glance insolently at Albus, before strutting straight to the Slytherin table, a true smile gracing her features.

-x-

Sorry if the chapter was short, I'll update really quickly!


	3. Gryffindor?

Before you start calling Mary Sue, Raven had to be powerful and train hard because of her past, which will be revealed later on. She isn't just super powerful for no reason. Longer chapter today nn

-x-

Raven Potter didn't even get to start the feast; as soon as the sorting was over a furious faced Albus asked her to come to his office for a 'meeting'

'Yeah right….' She thought to herself, a smirk gracing her features. 'Boy I am going to get lectured….. But it is so worth it.' She leaned against a wall and surveyed the sleeping portraits opposite of her. Albus had brang her in and then left without a word a few minutes ago. Now he emerged with two other teachers, an ugly, hooked nose man, the woman that resembled a toad and a strict looking black haired woman.

"Potter." The greasy haired man spat, his rubbery lips curling into a sneer. "We-

"Professor." Raven said it courteously, and even curtseyed as she said it, but her lively eyes were alit with insolence and her mouth had twisted into a spiteful smile. "Albus…" She continued her greetings, and nodded at the stern witch, who momentarily looked to shocked to speak.

Albus looked barely able to contain himself; his milky blue eyes lost there twinkle for a moment, and he frowned. "Raven, we need to discuss your current house." He regained his composure and when he spoke his voice sounded soft and friendly.

"Oh, yes Professor!" Raven breathed, a expression of false enthusiasm on her face. "I'm simply ever so glad you took me away from my home, this place is the bestest! And my house just looks so friendly and great and-"

"Hem hem" The toad woman cut in, her bulbous eyes flashing with excitement. "Took you away from what, my dear?"

Raven looked at the woman and recoiled slightly. 'God, could she get any uglier?' She shuddered slightly 'I'm getting really bad vibes from her…' She lifted her chin and looked at her right in her eyes, diving deep into her mind. '……. Great Intentions. She's no better than Albus' She thought with a snort.

"Oh, nothing Professor." Raven said sweetly, before turning to Albus. "About my house?"

Albus' eyes flashed with anger "I do not think Slytherin is the right house for you. Gryffindor seems about right."

"WHAT!?" Forgetting her sweet little girl act, Raven shot right up. "You can't do that – It isn't fair!" She clenched her fists into tight balls and even went as far as stamping one of her dainty feet. "What if I want to be in Slytherin, what if I-"

"Enough!" Albus was at his feet too, and his blue eyes bore straight into hers, tearing into her mind barriers. Raven gasped and managed to throw him off, staggering back from the assault. He glared at her, but then remembered himself.

"Is she-" The black haired witch looked concerned, and made a step towards Raven.

"Enough…" He said more quietly, resuming his act. "You will be in Gryffindor, Professor Umbridge, Professor Snape, you are dismissed." Both teachers scowled as they left the room, and Albus turned to face the remaining teacher. "Mrs McGonagall is the head of Gryffindor, she will show you to your room."

Raven, barely holding herself up, had no strength to argue, but as she left the room she made a pact to make life for her fellow Gryffindor hell.


	4. Memories, So Sweet

I'm sooo sorry for taking long to write again, I've been really busy but now I can write almost everyday and I will continue!! 00

The Gryffindor common room was warm and homely, and reminded Raven of her former home with a pang. Four people were in the common room; Raven, hidden by the shadows, and three others, arguing with each other in whispers.

"Blimey Harry, I don't know… The hat said Slytherin, didn't it? She must be bad news… You heard what Dumbledore said earlier…. Three Aurors, dead!" A tall red headed boy, handsome, was talking, looking uncomfortable and confused.

"She's my sister, Ron! And the sorting hat considering putting me in Slytherin as well" Harry said it this time. Harry. He was pale, like his sister, and his straight jet black hair reached his shoulders. His voice was loud, out of rage rather than carelessness.

"I don't care who she's related who she is Harry, she's evil! Look at her! Look at her face! She could be a agent from Voldemort for all we know" A small, pretty curly haired witch hissed at Raven's brother, and a surge of dislike ran through her veins.

"She looks like me…. She looks like my mother….." Harry said, his voice low and bitter now.

"But Dumbledore-"

"What did dear Dumbledore tell you?" Raven emerged from the shadows, her voice trembling with rage, her green eyes bright with anger. "Did he tell you about how he kidnapped me? How he only cared to help me after I was needed? How he took away my only home, the only place I felt safe!" She was trembling, her white skin paler than usual.

"Wha-" Both Ron and Harry looked confused, but Hermione jumped up, her wand drawn.

"How did you get in here!" Hermione looked scared, which filled Raven with both a mixture of pride and anger. Ah, she was afraid.

"Dumbledore changed my house." Raven sneered, her lips curling. "Thought that Gryffindor was more suiting."

"I-" Hermione looked stunned for a moment, in the the painful pause Harry spoke up.

"Kidnapped you?"

"Yes, kidnapped me. After all those years of hiding from Death Eaters, running for my life I had finally found a place to call home. But he took that from me, he faked my own death, he stole everything I had worked for when he finally found need for me." Raven's voice was sneering, bitter. Hermione shrunk away, looking ashamed and uncomfortable.

"He- He said you would say that." Hermione whispered, staring at the floor.

"Did he?" Anger took her voice, made it shake, and to her shame Raven noticed she was crying, and her face was burning. "Did he?" She demanded once more, before she collapsed into a crumpled heap on an arm chair, shaking. Ron looked alarmed and scooted away from her.

Raven laughed and lifted her arm, and memories surged through her, and lay suspended in the air, fluid, shimmering with a silver light. Then they wrapped around the trio like snakes, and pushed themselves into the skin, pulsating with agony and fury.

And then the memories came

What will happen next omg oo

Cliff hanger guyz, rate or I will take a long time to post!! :P


End file.
